1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of providing security to virtual machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a computer that executes programs like a real physical computer. A system virtual machine provides a complete system platform which supports the execution of a complete operating system such as a Windows® operating system.
It is not uncommon to have several virtual machines running on a single real physical computer. Each of these virtual machines typically includes a security service, e.g., an antivirus scanner, as does any real computer. However, providing a separate security service for each virtual machine is overhead intensive.